


Nothing to Fear

by Naemi



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Gen, Memories of the Other World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: These days, life is mostly sunshine and butterflies, except when it isn't.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	Nothing to Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheExile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExile/gifts).



These days, life is mostly sunshine and butterflies, except when it isn't. Like when a cloud suddenly darkens the previously clear, blue sky, and the shadows distort either Coraline's sight or Wybie's features—she never knows which, but either thought is equally frightening. It's then that Coraline sees sewn-on buttons and experiences a chill unrelated to the weather.

It's in moments like these that she feels the Other World's grasp on her like an icy hand reaching out to crush her heart.

But when the clouds withdraw and Wybie chuckles, Coraline realizes she has nothing to fear anymore.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> community: [fffc](http://fffc.livejournal.com)  
> challenge: s66: Drabble Madness
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.


End file.
